Kid Queer and The Kicked Out Senerio
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: "He kicked me out," Wally hated how his voice trembled. The courage it took Wally to come out to his father as bisexual was wasted. He only received hateful words and slurs in return. Birdflash. Wally Whump. Dick/Wally. Kid Flash/Robin. Homophobic Laungage. Awesome Uncle Barry.


Legs tangled in white sheets, fingers intertwined. A blinding light coming from the open shudders, a warm feeling settled around the two of them. A safe feeling. A feeling of love, utter acceptance and understanding. Soothing hands ran up and down a pale spine, loving words were whispered into his ear.

Heavy breaths and tiny cries spill from the elder's lips; sounds of fear, of rejection that came from another that isn't present. Nevertheless, the ebony continues his ministrations of comfort, a reminder of the present moment.

The red head tries to block out the memories, the pure _red_ hatred, the disgust in the eyes of his tormentor.

The look _she_ gave him, the 'what have I done _wrong?'_ glance. The utter disappointment.

The cries became louder, like a puppy kicked to the side of the road. Soft 'shhhs' came from the younger, and a soft, almost rhythmic, patting on his pale spine occurs; like how one would comfort a small child.

 _God,_ he felt like a small child, wrapped in such inviting limbs, in such a loving presence. Those usually bright green eyes, so dull, sadness clouding them. Blue eyes search them, unsure how to make _this_ better. His hold on the shaking frame only tightens, scared to let go. Scared to lose.

It hadn't been like this for Robin at all, and Wally wasn't even _gay_. He's had tons of girlfriends, loads. He likes boobs, but he _loves_ the Boy Wonder. Loves the _crackle_ of a laugh, the bright blue eyes, the slight accent that slips into the younger's tone when he's upset, everything. Wally loves everything about this boy, and that was his downfall.

 _Fag._

 _Queer._

 _No son of mine._

 _Bisexual isn't a thing._

 _Get out._

Yelling and the throwing of objects haunted the speedster. What was he going to do? Uncle Barry would hate him, too. He was sure. Would never let a _faggot_ be Kid Flash. So, he buried his head in his boyfriend's neck, tears still spilling from his eyes.

Batman had to know he was here. What had happened. Wally knew the bat was aware of Robin's _sexual identity,_ probably knew of Wally's as well. Knew what they were. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he tell the Flash? Kick him off the team?

It occurred to him as the comforting hands began to move away, began to leave him. Wally's head shot up to look at the other. 'Are you leaving me?' written clear in his expression.

When Robin didn't answer, only walked away and came back moments later with food is when it dawned on him. Bruce accepted _it._ Robin. _Them_. Jealousy corsed through him for a moment, Bruce wasn't even Robin's biological father, and he showed more love then Wally's dad ever had. Well, the amount of loved an affectionless bat could.

Wally let the smooth hands of his boyfriend feed him, not bothering to meet his glance.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It doesn't even matter who had said the words first, only that it was returned -even if it wasn't the first time the words were voiced.

Wally hadn't realized they had cuddled back up and had fallen asleep until he awoke to a dipping on the bed next to him. A hand petting his head.

"He kicked me out," Wally hated how his voice trembled.

"I know, kid, I'll beat his ass for it later."

Wally attempted a laugh. A broken, missreble chuckle.

"You don't hate Kid _Queer_?"

"No, God, Wally, no-" the redhead finally met the eyes of his uncle, "I could never hate you."

"We aren't even blood."

"Sometimes, blood isn't everything."

Wally looked down to where Robin's sleeping form wrapped around his own, nodding. Understanding.

"What now?"

"Now, I leave you two alone. _Later,_ we go home. Iris is already making extra cookies."

"Home?" Wally hummed.

"You already have a room there anyway, and like I said, _we love you_."


End file.
